Fairy Tail School: An Otaku's Wonderland
by KatoShuuya
Summary: Who knew school would be this crazy? Join the casts of different animes such as Naruto, Uta no Prince-sama, Inazuma Eleven, and Fairy Tail on a crazy school year ahead! Collab fic with Tobi Tobi Uchiha and Namie is
1. Chapter 1:Of Boring Days & Flying Swords

Fairy Tail School: An Otaku's Wonderland

**Hey, I'm back! I know I should be catching up with requests and my other fic and all, I just had to post this because; **

**1. My co-writers, (Tobi Tobi Uchiha, Namie is, Lelouch & Naru-sempai), will probably kill me if I hold off the posting the fic. **

**2. I'm really excited about my very first Fairy Tail fic…(Well, technically, I wrote a fic about Fairy Tail before this fic, but have you ever seen me post it?)**

**3. The song I'm listening to reminded me of the fic. (Strangely enough, the song was 'Sorry Sorry' by Super Junior, though I really don't get the connection. Maybe I'll remember later on…)**

**Okay, so enough screwballing around! I shall now begin with the fic…**

**Wait. Oh, fudge, I forgot the disclaimer! Fairy Tail, or its characters, don't belong to us. So do the characters in the other animes we might state later on.**

**Okay…. To the fic!**

Chapter 1- Of Boring Days… and Flying Swords

Kato walked to the hallways of her school alone. The halls, as well as the whole school itself, was quiet, because it was really, really early in the morning, and no one in their right mind would send their children to school early.

But sadly, Kato's parents cared about her getting to school early, so much that they sent her to school a tad too early. Which was probably why she was aimlessly walking to her classroom, bored.

Although her school was… say, a bit exceptional, she can't help but feel bored at the lack of interesting events that her school had.

By that time, Kato had gotten so bored that she wished, really, really loudly, (well, not like it mattered, only you readers, and a few students present there, would hear her..), "I wish something interesting would happen! It's so boring here!"

For a moment, all was still. All was silent.

Before a scream that sounded a lot like, "Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu!" resounded in the hallways.

Until a huge fireball flew right out of their classroom.

Now, fireballs were, a normal sight (though some people don't really welcome the sight of it…) for people at their school, since Kato herself was notorious for causing those on a nearly daily basis.

Weird thing was, the fireball wasn't hers. Not by a long shot.

This was something… interesting. But did Kato like it?

When she got to their classroom, the first thing Kato did was… squeal.

Yes, okay. Though Kato may be accustomed to the sight of burned classrooms, she still couldn't believe that someone else besides her, could cause that much destruction… to their classroom, no less.

She was still thinking about the classroom, when she was shocked out of her reverie when a voice shouted out, "I did it! I finally did it!"

Kato looked at the source of the shouting and was surprised to see that it was her friend, Tobi. He simply looked at her, and said, "What did you think of my fireball, Kato? Is it better that Deidara's stupid bombs?"

As if on cue, one of Deidara's 'stupid bombs' blew up the classroom right next to theirs, as Kato surveyed the scene right in front of her, saying, "Well, it's an improvement."

Tobi grinned widely at Kato under his mask, but was cut off by the loud sound that came from the parking lot. Kato looked at Tobi, "You don't think…?"

Tobi simply ran out the room, shouting, "Naru-sempai's here!"

When they got to the parking lot, they were surprised at the sight of Naru, screaming, "I am the Six-Tailed Mage!", on top of a really, really large frog. Seeing them there, Naru waved at them and descended his frog, saying, "So. How do you like my ride?"

Kato patted the frog, saying, "It's better than having to carpool with Deidara everyday!"

Tobi didn't hear the question, for he was busy trying to ride the frog, (but was unsuccessful, because he kept slipping off the sides…) while Naru was busy interviewing , (sort of), Kato what it was like having to carpool with a bomber ninja.

After a few minutes, a disgruntled Tobi called to them to get inside, muttering something about, "I'll keep trying…"

Kato, Naru, and Tobi nearly ran into each other when they all stopped suddenly, realizing that something was off with the school.

For example, since when was the school entrance a snowy wonderland?

Also, since when did Erza Scarlet, THE Erza Scarlet, drop by, and suddenly send flying swords at random people? Especially since the people in question were Kato, Tobi, and Naru?

**So. How's that for a first chappie? Tell us in the reviews!**

**Want to get in touch with us? Feel free to drop us a PM!**

**Just in case you want to get to know some of the writers more, links are below!**

**KatoShuuya:** u/3965211/KatoShuuya

**Tobi Tobi Uchiha:** u/4109787/Tobi-Tobi-Uchiha

**Namie is:** u/4095627/Namie-is

**Bye Bye for now! See you all in the next fic!**

***brofist* (Waaaaait. I've been watching too much Pewdiepie lately….XD)**


	2. Chapter 2:Math Class!

**Hey! So how'd the first chapter treat you? Hope you've decided to stay for more!**

**Today's fic will center around a **_**seemingly**_** normal day for our crazy cast of characters…**

**Seemingly…**

**Wait. I shouldn't be spoiling you. That'd be mean.**

**Okay, so why don't we get on to the fanfic now? Before I let anything else slip?**

**I think I'm forgetting something… oh, yeah. Disclaimer!**

**Like we said in the first chapter, we don't own any of the characters in the animes we may state later on. Wished we did, though…**

Chapter 2- Math Class!

The swords were flying right at their direction, and sadly, the swords showed no signs of stopping.

Panicky, Tobi, Naru, and Kato bid each other farewell.

"Minna, even if you're always calling me 'Baka Usagi', I still love you like my friends!" Kato cried out, while Tobi said, "Before I die, I just want to say… I'm gonna miss you all when we're dead!" while Naru looked down, saying, "Uhm, guys… remember that frog I rode to school? That frog was actually a rental…"

"Wait… WHAT?" Kato and Tobi cried out in unison, while the swords grew closer, and closer, and closer…..

"I guess this is it!" Kato cried out, as they braced for the inevitable death….…that never came.

The trio breathed out a sigh of relief as the swords flew away from them, and hit a familiar-looking figure near entrance, who screamed, "Sh*t, Erza, that hurt like a-"

"THE FIRES OF HELL HAVE NO FURY LIKE MINE, NATSU!" Erza cried out, before chasing after Natsu. Tobi looked really, really happy, as he sighed, "Erza looks so beautiful when she's not trying to kill us…"

"Yeah, but do you realize what time it is?"

The three looked at the source of the voice, to see their friends Lelouch and Mei looking at them disapprovingly, "You might want to stop your gossip session there, because class is about to start!"

(Realization in 3… 2… 1…)

"You're right! Let's go!" Kato cried as the five of them ran off to their classroom.

Their first class was Math, and all of us know perfectly well how boring this class is to some of you. Yeah, well, the same goes for our characters in the story.

Mei and Lelouch were sitting on the second row of chairs, and even though they were bored as well, they really want to get high grades in Math. Therefore they were really paying attention in class.

Naru, Tobi, and Kato, however, were really bored, and made no effort whatsoever to pay attention to the subject being taught, were busy chatting to each other in class.

"Hey, just a quick question. How'd we end up in the back row again?"

"I think it's because we were late for class, and these were the only seats available…."

"Oh, okay… Hey, Kato weren't you supposed to be in Class C?"

"Yeah, but I told them I wanted to be in a class with you guys!"

"So, you failed the test on purpose?"

"If I did fail, shouldn't I be in Class F by now?"

"Hey, what class is the 'Guild Class' again? I keep forgetting…"

"I think the 'Guild Class' is Class B, Tobi…"

"I thought the 'Akatsuki Class' was Class B, and the 'Guild Class' was Class A?"

"Oh yean, and Class C…?"

"Oh, that's the 'Hissatsu Class', Naru. Class D is the 'Music Class', and Class E…"

"THE BROS CLASS!" Kato, Naru, and Tobi cried out as the teacher glared at them, "Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha, and Miss Shuuya! I am perfectly aware of your class name, thank you very much! Now would you PLEASE continue your conversation at lunch time, and pay attention to my class?"

The trio deflated slightly, saying, "Why do we have Math classes anyway?"

"In case you three haven't noticed, people like you need Math when using your... special skills too!" Their teacher snapped at them, while Kato shrugged and said, "Yeah, and we're gonna factor variables and stuff when were fighting off bad guys, or when we do jutsus..."

Naru cracked up, while the teacher facepalmed herself, saying, "Oh, Miss Shuuya.. If only you'd use your sarcasm somewhere useful..."

Somewhere along the lecture, Tobi had taken a nap at his desk. Kato only noticed when Naru nudged her, mouthing the words, "Let's peek under his mask!"

Kato shook her head, though deep dow, she really wanted to see what her friend looked like under that mask. After a while, Kato resented and mouthed, "Fine..."

Kato slowly lifted Tobi's head and started to remove his mask, when...

SMACK.

"Aaauughhh!" Kato cried as she fell off her chair... after Tobi punched her in the face, "You didn't have to punch me so hard..."

The teacher gave her a pointed look, "Mr. Uzumaki, Miss Shuuya, how many times have I told you not to take a peek under Mr. Uchiha's mask when he's asleep? Heaven knows YOU'RE not the only ones who wants to see his face..."

Naru shot Kato an apologetic look, while Kato scowled, "I hate Math..."

**Well. Do you think they'll survive their Math classes? I do hope so..**

**Meanwhile, why don't you drop us a review? We'd appreciate that a lot!**

**See ya in the next chap!**


	3. Chapter 3: :Lunch Dates!

**Hey there! Did you miss us?**

**Anyways, today's chapter will center around everyone's favorite subject...**

**LUNCHTIME!**

**Yes, yes. So I hope you guys are not hungry and be tempted to eat the computer. Besides the fact that it's not good for your stomach, I'm pretty sure that that thing's not really appetizing.**

**Okay, so today's chap may feature a bit of Deidara bashing, so if you're a Deidara fan, we suggest you stop reading right now. Because if you keep reading, I'm pretty sure we writers will end up being flamed, and we don't want that, do we?**

**So, you all set now? We writers strongly recommend you NOT to drink while viewing this fic, because you'll end up wetting your poor computer AND do really, really painful damage to your nose.**

**All right, I think we're all set for the fanfic. Now, let me just do the disclaimer and we'll be off!**

**Look, none of us like doing discalimers too. But it can't be avoided.**

**We regretfully inform you that we don't own any of the animes, or anime characters, we may state later on in the fic. Put more emphasis on the 'regretfully'.**

**Shall we proceed?**

Chapter 3- Lunch Dates!

It was lunchtime, and our dear characters are still running around, chatting with other classmates, or simply asking for lunch dates.

"Hey Naru, is Hinata still gonna go on that lunch date with you?" Tobi asked, while Naru nodded, and said, "I hear Itachi's gonna go on a lunch date with you, too!" while Tobi blushed under his mask, and said, "We'll have a double lunch date!"

Just then, Lelouch popped in, saying, "Make that triple. I promised Kallen a lunch date at our table!" Naru and Tobi agreed, while Mei asked, "Hey, I said Ciel and I could have our lunch date at our table. Is that okay?" Naru nodded, while Tobi said, "Oh, yeah! Kato said she had a lunch date with Gouenji-kun as well!"

"Well, since we're all settled with our dates, why don't we head off to the canteen?" Kato appeared out of nowhere, having been to the clinic due to... certain events in a certain Math class.

When they got to the canteen, they saw Itachi waving at them, showing them to the reserved table. Hinata was already there, and so was Kato's brother...

"DEIDARA?" Tobi and Kato cried out in unison. Tobi stared on, in shock, while Kato proceeded to whack her bomber ninja brother on the head and ask, "May I just ask what the hell you're doing, hanging around here?" Deidara glared at her, saying, "Is it forbidden for older brothers to mingle with his younger sister's friends?"

Kato looked annoyed, and said, "For your information, the last time you 'mingled' with my friends, you ended up sending Tobi flying out of the house, and wrecked the garden." Deidara glared at his sister, and said, "Listen, you little brat, if you don't shut up RIGHT NOW, I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what? Blow me up?" Kato cut her brother off, just before he could finish his threat, "Just in case you've forgotten, you can't use bombs in the canteen!" Deidara was about to snap at Kato, when Itachi cut them both off, "Kato. Deidara. Stop arguing! Why can't you two get along?" Kato shot Deidara a disdainful look, while Deidara rolled his eyes, and huffed, "Don't answer that. Anyways, why don't we start eating!"

Kato pulled out a lollipop, while Gouenji said, "Kato, you aren't serious about having a single lollipop for lunch, are you?" Kato looked at him, "Not true! I eat two lollipops for lunch!" Gouenji looked at them for confirmation, and Naru said, "Hey, we tried our best!"

Gouenji looked at Kato, "All right, Kato. Spit out the lollipop. You have eating to do." Kato smiled at him, saying, "Yeah, well, I'm already doing the eating part, so you don't have anything to worry ab- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

For Gouenji had started carrying her, bridal-style, off to the counters, saying, "We'll be back!" The whole table looked worried about how Gouenji may end up, due to Kato's cries of protest bouncing off the canteen walls. "Are you sure Gouenji can handle that?"

After a high-pitched scream from Kato, Lelouch nodded, "He IS Gouenji-kun, after all. I think he'll live."

The table proceeded to continuing their lunch routine.

After a really interesting lunch, (which ended in Deidara picking random pieces of meat from his hair), Tobi suddenly brightened up, and said, "Hey Deidara, can I ask you something?" Deidara looked as if he might kill him, but said, "What is it, Tobi?", in a flat, tone of voice. He looked Deidara in the eye, and said, "Why don't you have a date?"

The whole table soon shut up. Deidara looked at him grudgingly, though me managed to say, "How could you say that, hn?" Tobi looked at everyone and said, "Think about it! I've got Itachi, Lelouch has Kallen, Naru has Hinata, Mei's got Ciel, and your sister's got Gouenji-kun!" Deidara muttered something about artists working alone, when Tobi brightened up again, "I know why, sempai... You're a gay lord, aren't you?"

The whole table cracked up, while Deidara whipped out a bomb, saying, "I'm gonna blow you up!" His efforts were in vain, since Kakashi-sensei appeared at their table, and whacked Deidara on the head, saying, "DEIDARA! That's the fifth time this week! Now go to the office!"

The table continued to laugh, but their fun was cut short when the warning bell went off, reminding them to head back to class.

**Well. How's that for a chapter?**

**Hope you check back at the next chapter of our epic Fairy Tail fanfic!**

**See ya!**


End file.
